In the field of floor covering cleaning processes, there are two conventional methods for removing fluid from a floor covering (e.g., carpet). A first method includes placing an absorbent material on top of the floor covering and the fluid and applying pressure to the absorbent material to cause the absorbent material to absorb at least a portion of the fluid. However, placing an absorbent material on top of the floor covering and applying pressure pushes at least some of the fluid further into the floor covering. A second method is to use an electrical vacuum, which draws (e.g., sucks) the fluid out of the floor covering with the suction generated by electricity. This second method tends to leave a significant amount of fluid in the floor covering due to a need to keep the suction source filtered from the fluid in order to avoid electrocution. Filtering the suction source often reduces an available suction and reduces an effectiveness of the electrical vacuum.